The Visitor
by geminiemeraldtiger
Summary: Jaden's sister Amy has joined in with the other transfer students on Jaden's adventure, but who is she really? Who is Jaden? And what does she have to do with Time and Space? slight crossover with warriors and Yugioh 5ds. rated because i tend to freak.
1. The Past

**Prologue**

_**I own nothing but Amy and the father. **_

_**8 years ago**_

_Snow falls down around a bright lighted city. At this time of day snow littered the ground making the black streets pure white. Two children stand in front of a large building, a shopping mall. The female of the two faces their father, A medium sized man with a warm gaze and soft smile. Now, he stands with a serious look on his face._

"_Now, I want you two to stay right here while I go find the car. Amy you're in charge while i'm gone, okay?"_

_The purple haired girl returns the serious look much to her parent's amusement and relief. Her little brother, though only by 11 months, is holding her hand, squeezing it as if he was afraid she'd leave him like his mother had left them all those years ago. The girl nods her head._

"_Yes daddy."_

"_Good, now stay __**right here**__, I'll be back soon with the car. Amy look after your brother."_

_With that said the father walks away murmuring under his breath about how big the parking lot was. The brown haired child holding Amy's hand suddenly realizes that their father was leaving, and tugs on his sister's thick white winter coat. Amy looks over at the boy._

"_Yes Jaden?"_

_Jaden whispers in her ear and asks her where their only parent was going._

"_He's going to get the car Jaden. He'll be back soon." She says in a soothing voice._

_Knowing that his father was coming back, Jaden takes out his deck and tugs on his sister's sleeve again. Noticing the deck in his hands, Amy tells him that they can duel when they get home, but most definitely not in the middle of a sidewalk with snow all over the ground._

_Satisfied, the 10-year old boy begins to look through his deck, when a sudden blast of cold wind blows from behind and blows a card out of Jaden's deck. _

"_Ah!" _

_He races after it into the street. His sister, having been looking elsewhere notices his absence almost immediatly. Out of the corner of her eye she notices an incoming and very familiar car, and speeds after him without hesitation, leaving the safety of the sidewalk._

"_Jaden!"_

_Their father, driving the incoming vehicle, slams on the breaks. However, the car had hit a patch of ice and couldn't stop. For a horrifying moment Amy wondered if she would reach her brother in time. _

"_Jaden!" _

_Jaden, having caught his card with a satisfied smile recognizes his sister's distressed call, oblivious to the incoming car. To curious onlookers the girl seemed to jump from one place to the next. As if she'd run through an invisible portal sending her to the boy's immediate side. Amy shoves him out of the way to the safety of the sidewalk on the other side of the one they had previously been on, but she did not have enough force to send herself after him. The car hit her and another car, holding a startled driver, which was trailing after it, hits the car holding their only parent and beloved father._

_Jaden sits up out of the pile of snow he landed on, and stares in horror. Blood stains the snow and ice. He runs over to his sister after getting over his shock. Blood flows down the side of her head and her once white coat is stained with so much blood, Jaden had to wonder how much force his sister had been hit with._

"_Amy!"_

_He lands on his knees next to her. Her once purple hair is bloodied and she's barely conscious. Jaden panics, terrified that his mother figure would leave him._

"_Jaden…you're alright…thank goodness…"_

_Just barely getting the sentence out, Amy loses consciousness. _

_Not but a few minutes later the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance._

_Before long, Jaden is sitting in the waiting room all alone, except for the magazines on the table and the ever presence of his deck. A doctor suddenly walks in and says, "Are you a relative of the Yuki's?"_

_Jaden nods his head and the doctor's face suddenly takes on a sad and dark look. _

'_The father is dead, poor kid and his sister's in a coma, three broken ribs, one broken arm, a cracked skull, and she had been peirced by the broken front of the old car she was hit with. She might never wake up.'_

_The doctor explains the situation as best he can to Jaden. Jaden for some reason seems calm despite what has happened. After explaining to Jaden what has happened to the best of his abilities, the doctor takes him into a white room. Amy lies on her back with bandages around her head and arms as far as Jaden can see. _

_The white color of the bandages almost blends into her pale skin. The reality of the situation hits Jaden, hard, and he starts to cry. He looked down at his deck. Finding some comfort in holding onto his friends. Suddenly he felt the presence of something. He looked up, and all of his monsters, even the ones he drew, were right beside him. Yubel vows to protect him against anything that may harm Jaden and make him cry like that ever again._

_At the same time his sister, Amy, looks around at the black filled space holding her. The black is warm and feels like home. Two bright lights, holding a purple fured cat and a person that looks a lot like her, but wearing a cowgirl hat, a brown jump suit, and is a lot older, a teen, suddenly appear in front of her._

'_Welcome' the words form in Amy's head, though they are not her own. 'You have much to learn.'_

_And so begins the legacy of time and space….._


	2. Family Reunion well, maybe not

**Chapter 1**

**Shorter chapter than the prolouge, sorry.**

**I own nothing but Amy and the father. **

**Present day**

"And that concludes our rally." Chancellor Sheppard finished. Students were gathered in a classroom, with the new transfer students, Axel, Adrian, Jim, Jessie and the new teacher, Viper, as well as the current ones standing at the front.

The students suddenly began to whisper in curiosity, making everyone on stage confused. One of the teachers walked up to the Chancellor and whispered in his ear. His face takes on a sheepish look and said, "Oh right, I forgot to inform you that the other transfer student will be here shortly."

"Huh? But sir, we were the only ones on the ship." Jessie said. The blue haired obelisk looked over to the chancellor, with a look of confusion on his face.

"That ship was the last one scheduled to dock today Chancellor." A teacher named Crowler said with the same amount of confusion as Jessie.

"I know that you two. The transfer student was...preoccupied at the time and will arrive in her own way. In fact if anyone should know how she's going to get here, it would be Jaden." The Chancellor replied calmly

At this, every ear perked up and they all looked over at Jaden. Jaden, oblivious to everything the Chancellor had said, most likely daydreaming about his future duel with Jessie, was suddenly startled by all the sudden stares.

"What?" he asked

His friend Shou sweat dropped and said in a hushed voice, "The other transfer student Jaden. How is the other transfer student going to get here?"

Jaden looked at the little blue haired Ra Yellow, with a confused look on his face, "Other student?"

"Yes Jaden."

Jaden's confused look held, "Another transfer student is coming? When?"

Everyone in the school anime fell and Hassleberry, Jaden's other best friend in Ra Yellow whispered, "The one the Chancellor told us, over the intercom, would be here!"

With the everlasting confused look on his face Jaden then proceeds to ask them, "When did he tell us this again?"

"Yesterday!"

"Hmm, nope can't recall." He says with a cheery smile

"Well you should…" they sweat drop

A loud CRASH! makes everyone jump. they look over to where the crash came from…only to see a solid wall blocking their view. Jaden, completely ignoring the loud crash says, "When's lunch?"

His two friends sigh in hopelessness, "In an hour Jaden, in an hour."

The door to the classroom slammed open and in walked a purple haired teen, with a green school jacket and black pants. She had emerald green eyes that matched her jacket and white tennis shoes. Her light brown cowboy hat sat on top of her head.

"All right, who put that huge flippin' rock in the middle of the path?"

Jaden's smile widened, "Amy!"

He got up and ran to hug her, "Hi Jaden." She replied and hugged the Slifer Red back, "How are you? Are they feeding you well? Do you sleep in a decent place?" The huge rock completely forgotten, Amy took on a threatening aura. Seemingly, warning the Chancellor that there would be consequences if the brown haired boy answered negatively.

"Are you kidding? This place rocks and you have to see where I crash!"

With that he grabbed her hand and sped off. Leaving the students and teachers dumbfounded.

Needless to say, Amy was as thrilled as Jaden was, when he first arrived at the Slifer Red dorm. She loved everything about the dorm, the view, the rooms, and the spiders.

"Wow! This place is better than the duel academy I go to!" She exclaimed happily

"You mean the one in domino city, with those duel runner thingies?"

"Yep!" Amy looked over at the clock, "Hey, isn't it about time for your duel with that blue haired kid?"

Jaden looked over at the clock as well, "Ack! You're right!"

With Amy in tow, he sprinted over to the duel area, "Hang on Jaden, I have something I need to do first. I promise I'll make it to your duel."

Jaden looked at Amy surprised, "Okay, but be quick about it! I want to show you how good I've gotten!"

Amy nodded her head and Jaden continued on his way to the duel area. When he was out of sight she turned around. She walked for a bit, before spotting a path and, after a while, she came across the remains of a vehicle. Parts were scattered all over the area, with a huge rock right in front of it. A wheel was up in a tree and an engine of some sort was on top of the rock. The rest of the pieces were either in the grass or scattered all over the path.

"Shoot! I didn't realize how bad I crashed it!" she exclaimed loudly, "I'll have to fix this fast."

She closed her eyes and lifted both of her hands in front of her. "Time Rewind"

She opened her eyes and a green and yellow duel runner stood before her.

**TBC…**

**Is it good? Bad? Please tell me. If you do I'll…I'll….give me a minute I can think of something. **

**Won't update till after christmas break, sorry. So much to do in so little time...**


	3. Passing out and familiar cats

**I do not own anything, not even Warriors, but Amy….it's probably a good thing I don't.**

**Chapter 2**

Trees flashed by in a green blur as Amy drove a green duel board. Her hair whipped around her face and she had one hand in her pocket, the other hanging down towards the back. Her right hip faced the front and an orange flame flew out of the engine on the back.

When the duel runner had been put back together from the wreckage, and into a green duel runner with yellow streaks running down the side much like the duel board Amy was currently riding. She had pressed a blue button on the dash board. The duel runner had changed from a duel runner to a duel board hovering 3 feet above ground, much like an Autobot would into car mode. Without a second thought Amy had hopped on and drove off.

As Duel Academy got closer Amy could pick out details of the school she hadn't looked at in the first place.

To Amy the academy looked like a king's crown…sort of. Four yellow pillars surrounded the building on the four corners of said building and a red dome covered the front while a blue dome like roof covered more of the building.

She hopped of her duel board when she made it to the entrance and quickly strapped it to her back. In under a milli-second she made her way from standing in front of the entrance to the school, to standing in front of slide doors leading to the duel arena. The doors opened and she stepped in.

Looking around she quickly spotted Jaden's friends. They looked just as he had described them. "_A small blue haired kid who was just promoted to Obelisk blue, a tall blonde girl who is also in Obelisk blue, an army dino in Ra yellow, and a black haired, black coat teen."_

Yep, just as he described them.

She made her way over to the group and sat down behind Chazz. Amy swore they jumped at least 6 feet when she said, "Does anyone else feel that something's off with this duel?"

The group gave her a wide eyed stare before answering with "no" and "not really." She shrugged and averted her eyes from the weird bracelet on Jaden's arm.

Then, she watched as her younger brother was pounced on by a pink panther. _C'mon Jaden you can do better than this._

Not but a few seconds after completing her though she heard footsteps coming from her right, she wasn't surprised when the group of friends jumped once more when a voice said, "I wonder if the rumors about his cards are true."

"D-don't sneak up on us please." Syrus said recovering from what looked to be a heart attack.

"Aren't you a little late?" Amy asked him with a glint of humor in her eyes

"I would have been here sooner if _somebody_ had met me at the chopper and not taken her own way to duel academy." Aster Pheonix, a silver haired pro duelist, Amy was supposed to meet with for a ride to duel academy as asked by the Chancellor himself over the phone.

"A chopper takes too long" She whined, "and I don't do well with air pressure."

Aster just sighed. Amy noticed that the new teacher was missing and after asking Aster, who replied with a "How should I know?" she got suspicious.

The group of friends, who had all huddled together for a few minutes, much to Amy's amusement, suddenly looked at her and Syrus blurted out, "HowdoyouknowJaden?"

Startled Amy raised an eyebrow and a look of surprise flittered across her eyes before vanishing as if it hadn't been there in the first place, "I'm not surprised he didn't tell you, it must remind him of _that_ day, but I'm Amy Yuki, Jaden Yuki's older sister by 11 months."

"What? But you guys don't look anything a like!" Chazz exclaimed and Amy shrugged once more, "Dad always said Jaden had mom's features. I have our grandfather's eyes and he did say at one point mom craved grape juice when she was pregnant."

"That…explains the hair." Alexis said and Amy nodded. They all turned back to the duel in time to hear Jessie exclaiming something about summoning an all powerful beast.

"Is it really?" and "Oh My Gosh! He's going to summon it!" Echoed around the room and most kids were at the edge of their seat. Some poor sucker fell off his and another was practically on top of the person in front of them. Amy snorted, "He's bluffing."

True to what Amy had said-much to Jaden's friend's astonishment-Jessie was indeed bluffing and ended up losing the duel, but not before Aster told them about Jessie and his bond with his cards. Amy all most hit Hassleberry upside the head when he called it a bunch hooey as she herself could see duel spirits. Her Horus Lv. 4 was her duel partner and she won a lot of her duels thanks to his support and power.

Students started booing and shouting out their displeasure to Jessie's bluff and everyone quieted down as Jessie explained that the all powerful dragon was in a stone tablet somewhere around the world, when Amy stood up, "Umm, this dragon wouldn't happen to be big with two sets of wings one smaller than the other and a long snake like body..…would it?"

Jessie stared at her incredulously, "Yes! Have you seen it?" his voice held excitement.

Yes, Amy had seen it and so had Jaden, though he didn't remember it. Unfortunately Jessie wasn't the only one looking for it.

"That-" Pain, searing pain cut her off. "Ah!"Her hand flew to her head. The pain was too much, it hurt so bad it felt like a bomb went off inside of it. And it wouldn't go away…it just wouldn't go _away_. The next thing she knew she was seeing red and passed out.

Aster caught her just before she hit the ground and called for a medic.

Her brother was no better at the moment. He seemed to be in a daze, unaware of his sister's condition, and staring with a blank look on his face. He was remembering….remembering…

_Flashback _

_A blue furred she cat stands in the middle of a clearing, the sun illuminating the stars in her pelt. She seemed familiar but Jaden couldn't place her in his mind, how exactly she was familiar. She opened her mouth and spoke in an eerie tone, _

"_Kin who do not realize are kin will come together, _

_become Time, Space, Power, and Dimension_

_and when all seems lost _

_show there power and worth _

_to the world."_

_The she cat faded into nothing and the clearing was gone. Four cats stood in the center of a field of darkness. One with purple fur and green eyes faced northwest, another with brown fur and chocolate eyes faced southwest, behind them a pitch black cat with brown eyes looked to the northeast, and the last, a golden furred, yellow eyed tom faced southeast._

_Though the background was pitch black the four could be seen easily and they emitted a ray of light in the darkness surrounding them._

"_**The path you take leads to suffering, but don't lose faith. For you are earth's last hopes**__." A booming voice spoke._

_It was not clear where it came from but the cats did not move or react to the powerful voice, and seemed only to stare at something that nobody could yet see._

_Flashback end_

Jaden was startled out of his flashback as he heard the shouts of his friends, "Huh? What?"

Jaden looked around before spotting Amy on the ground, and he was thrown back to _that_ day. Suddenly, the strange flashback was gone from his mind and a voice from his memory echoed in his head: _"she might not wake up again"_

"AMY!"

LINE BREAK

Amy's eyes opened to see a field of grass. She got up and looked around, spotting cats. Many cats circled around her, maybe 10 or so. She knew where she was, and she did not panic that she had died. No she had 3 lives left before she joined Starclan permanently this time.

"Why did you stop me?" Amy asked them

"Don't tell him!" they hissed, and yet it was a spotted she cat that spoke "It is not yet time!"

She grew angry, "Jessie has the right to know where the dragon tablet is, Leopardstar! Jaden should know who he is as well!"

"No." they whispered, all anger gone from their voices. "No, Dawnstar. It is not yet time."

"Time…that's all that seems to matter, huh? Time and Space, and yet you won't even let me tell Jaden the truth. We didn't ask for this…either of us."

"No, this was decided before you were born, before your mother was born….before the time of the clans were born." they whispered, before she woke up with a start.

5 minutes earlier…

"nonononono don't do this to me! Wake up!" Jaden screamed at the unconscious body of Amy.

"Jaden." Aster steps between Jaden and Amy, "You need to calm down she's unconscious, not dead."

"but-but what-what if she goes into a c-coma again?" Tears began to well up in his eyes

Aster was confused by the coma part of the question but shrugged it off for later. "Jaden, she's just fine-"

He was cut off by shouting coming from the nurse "No! There's something wrong with her head! We need to get her to the infirmary I don't have enough tools here!"

Jaden lets out a whimper and all of his friends, while Chazz lurks on the sidelines not quite sure what to do, rush to comfort him.

Jaden covered his ears. It was too much, the yelling, the terror in their voices. He was once again thrown into a flashback.

_A yowl of pain and horror went up into the air. Dead, all of them…were dead his companions, his friends, his clanmates. Blood was on the walls, it stained the floors, it was __**everywhere**__. And suddenly he realized…the yowl of sorrow came from him. He was supposed to protect them, guide them, lead them, but he had failed, as a leader and as a clanmate. _

_That was when he realized that the yowl had come from him. He was no longer himself but rather a cat. The brown cat he had seen before._

_The scene shifted and instead of his companions littering the ground, it was his father, it was Amy, it was his friends. Now there were yowls of terror and horror at the scene before him, coming from different cats. Sliced open from neck to tail, He watched as Tigerstar's nine lives left him one by one. _

In that moment Jaden understood everything, but as quickly as it came, it left him. Confused by the visions he had scene. Cats? Tigerstar? Why were they all dead?

The world came back to him as he could hear the sounds going on around him. His vision came back into focus and his panic over Amy returned. He shoulders other students out of his way and is soon standing beside the crouching nurse.

A stretcher is brought in and just before they put her on, she wakes up.

….

Amy's eyes open and blink twice before the blurs become people. The students gasp in shock and jump back when she sits up suddenly. Jaden is the first to reach her and without hesitation starts yelling, "Amy! I told you, you need to take the medicine! When was the last time you took it!"

"Last Tuesday" she replies bluntly

"Tuesday! Amy you could have died!" he shouts, though Amy knows it's a lie. The times she genually passes out are few, most of the time it's because Starclan disapproves of what she's doing or need to tell her something important. Ever since the car crash it's been happening to her. Ever since she found out about whom she really is and the burden she carries.

While she does want Jaden to know about who he really is, she doesn't want him to know because of the responsibility that comes with it.

Amy uses the excuse of genually passing out which just makes Jaden more fretful. Thus he makes her take medicine prescribed by the doctor which tastes like crow food but does help when she actually passes out. The damage of the car crash certainly damaged her brain enough to make her black out from time to time.

"Well, well, what have we here." A cold voice comes from the edge of the crowd. Students move out of the way to allow professor Viper through. The arena is deathly quiet and his steps echoed around the room.

He did not look pleased.

**TBC…**

**Really sorry for the late update, I lost my inspiration for a while there, but don't panic it is back! Hope the longer chapter makes up for it. :)**


	4. Lies and more passing out

**Yay! New chapter! I'm so happy people like my story! I can't decide whether to cry or burst with happiness….while I ponder which enjoy!**

**...maybe I'll do both.**

**Chapter 3**

Amy had never seen somebody look as evil as the professor standing above her…well actually she had, but that guy hadn't even been human.

Viper glared at her with hatred and emitted evil waves making the students around him back up. A few Slifers fled in terror and an Obelisk blue tripped over his own feet crashing into the guys behind him.

"May I ask what is going on here?" he asked in a cold voice

"I passed out." Amy said bluntly, ignoring both the glare and the aura.

"**Why** did you pass out?" Viper said sounding, if at all possible, even colder.

"I was hit by a truck when I was little." Jaden glanced at Amy with a guilty look as she spoke. Amy immediately felt bad and gave him a look that said '_sorry'_

Jaden's friends glanced at each other deciding to question the siblings later. They stood beside Jaden and around Amy. Any family of Jaden's was a friend of theirs, even if they were confusing.

"Well then, if you are going to do nothing but pass out the entire time you're here I suggest you leave." Viper hissed

"Excuse me mister snake, but at least I can hang around long enough to watch my brother duel. Where as you skipped out the first half and then appeared out of nowhere." Amy retorted giving him a hard stare.

Viper was silent on the matter and decided at that point to tell everybody about monitoring their duels from then on. Students were to receive a bioband in the morning. After wards he slithered out of the arena like the snake he was named after. Jaden continued to fuss over Amy for another ten minutes before giving up, which surprised his friends. Jaden had never given up before, as far as they knew.

After the nurse checked Amy over, she was allowed to get up and together, with his friends next to him, she and Jaden made their way to the Slifer dorm for dinner.

"When did we have lunch again?" Jaden asked

"Just before your duel, Jaden." Alexis answered. She had half expected the question considering who was doing the asking.

"Hey! Wait up!" The group turned around to see Jessie coming after them. When he did he was out of breath, but he was too excited to stop and catch it.

"You said you knew where the tablet was! Can you tell me?"

Amy felt guilt begin to pool in her stomach. She hated Starclan so much, "The what?"

"The tablet!" Jessie practically screamed in anticipation, excitement in his eyes.

"What tablet?" Amy feigned confusion.

"The one holding Rainbow Dragon!" Jessie was losing the hope that could be seen as he was running to catch up to them.

"Rainbow…Dragon?" Amy's guilt began to grow.

"Yes!" Jessie yelled in a last attempt.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. Oh, I hate it when I pass out." Her eyes took on a sad look that was truly there and hoped Jessie would see it as sadness that she couldn't remember, instead of the sadness that she couldn't tell the poor teen where it was.

He sighed and said, "Never mind it's alright."

Jaden invited him to dinner and later, as the sun was going down, the two could be found on the roof of duel academy trading strategies. Amy was so happy for her brother as she watched them from the side of a pillar. They couldn't see it, but a smile was on her face and for the first time in a long time, she managed to forget all that was going on around her and around Jaden. It didn't last long as happy moments for her never do.

She jumped off the pillar and quick as lighting had her duel board under her. She rode above the tree tops for a while, until she came to the ocean. She landed on the edge of a cliff with a tree not far from the edge. She stood standing and staring at the rushing water for what felt like a few minutes.

Water... water had always been her escape, her sanctuary, and…at one point…her way of life. As all Riverclan cats had lived. Fighting and hunting in water had been their specialties. Riverclan alone out of the four clans in the forest were completely comfortable in water. Other clans considered it strange, but it's what kept the kits' bellies full during winter and made them strong when fighting in water when battle came raging like a storm.

Amy remembered the flood, where their way of life threatened to kill them and almost took the life of her sister's kits.

"_My kits! Where are my kits!" _Her sister's voice laced with terror echoed in her head

"_Go! I'll find them! I promise!"_Amy had told her

Mistyfoot, how could she have forgotten her last surviving kin? They had come closer after the death of their brother, Stormfur, and the revealing of her mother, Bluestar, the previous leader of Thunderclan.

"_You can't kill her! She's your mother!"_ Fireheart, the Thunderclan deputy, had yowled

"_I-impossible!" _Mistyfoot had denied it, but Amy had known deep down it was true.

"_My kits! Oh, my kits!" _Bluestar had called and after a long thoughtful look Amy had retreated with the rest of her clan.

After the big reveal the clan had turned their backs on them, all but a few treated them the same afterwards, but others called them names and allowed that horrid leader of a cat, Tigerstar, order the kill on Stormfur.

"_Kill those apprentices behind you and prove where your loyalties lie."_ Tigerstar had said

"_You'll have to kill me first!" _Was her brave brother's reply

She had watched as he went down, refusing to take the life of Graystripe's, a warrior of Thunderclan who took Silverstream, a Riverclan queen and her sister's best friend, as a mate, kits. Amy had known the two were meeting in secret and took on their daughter, Feathertail, as an apprentice. Some cats thought it fair that a half-clan should train a half-clan.

"_Hmph, the odd ones are sticking together. Leopardstar had her right mind to have that half-clan trash train the half-clan crowfood!" _Was what one of the elders had said.

She had hated the cats who cheered Tigerstar's deputy on with killing Stormfur, and yet she could not bring herself to leave the clan and instead cared for it as best she could and later became its leader. She would never forgive Leopardstar for submitting to Tigerstar, but Amy understood that the previous Riverclan leader had only wanted the best for her clan and regretted her actions against her former deputy. Stormfur was the reason Amy took the position as deputy in the first place, knowing that she had to do it for her brother's sake.

"_So you'll do it?"_ Leopardstar had said

"_I have to do it for Stormfur and the clan that has hated us, but I know what I'm doing is right. I will work hard for my clan until the day my heart stops beating."_

"_Thank you."_

When she had been given new life as Amy Yuki, after the…massacre, a part of her remembered what had happened and she had defended Jaden like she would have defended Stormfur. Amy had been known as Dawnpool and later Dawnstar back then, named for her unusual purple fur and the brilliant colors which dawn brought, which gave cats another reason to despise her and call her names. She had worked her tail off (not literally) to prove her loyalty to her clan despite all they had done to her and her efforts were rewarded. She became the best hunter and fighter in the clan, she was well respected. But that was before anyone knew her mother was from a different clan.

"_Another great catch Dawnpool! Sometimes I wonder if any of us will be able to keep up with you!"_

"_I only want to feed my_ _clan,"_ she said and in a more determined voiced continued with, "_and prove that I'm loyal to the clan despite my fur color."_

"_Well, you've certainly proved you're the best hunter we've got!"_

When they found out however almost all the respect she'd worked so hard for had vanished. She had earned it back only when she worked twice as hard as deputy and when she had become leader. While dwelling on the past Amy did not notice the sun sinking below the waves of the ocean. Nor did she hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hit by a car, eh mate?"

"Ack!" Amy jumped and spun around. One of the other transfer students had come up from behind her. The one from West academy, perhaps South, she couldn't keep track.

She relaxed, "Yes."

"Don't worry I won't press, mate." He held his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"No, it's alright. If you must know my father, Jaden, and I had gone to the store some Christmas' ago to get presents for each other. We couldn't find anything so my father had gone to get the car while I watched Jaden. At the time I had been distracted by something of some sort that I can't recall and the next thing I know Jaden's standing in the path of my father's car. I ran out to get him thinking '_I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it.'_ But I made it. I pushed Jaden out of the way and the last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with Jaden crying in a chair next to me."

The teen nodded to show he was listening, "Hm, I know the feeling. Shirley and I had gone into the forest once and I came back out with a bandaged eye. Better me than Shirley, though she may disagree with me."

In response the Crocodile on his back growled and Amy chuckled. She got a better look at him and noticed he had a white t-shirt with a short sleeveless jacket and black jeans. A bandana is tied around his neck and a brown belt wrapped around his waist. He had a cowboy hat like her own only his was a darker brown and bigger in size. One of his eyes is wrapped in bandages which confirms his story.

"What brings you out here…" Amy trailed off

"Jim." He said catching on

"Jim." Amy picked up

"I've been checking the atmosphere conditions to make sure it's safe for Sherly. It's funny, you're the first person not to blow a casket out about her, mate."

Amy shrugged, "I've seen stranger things than a Croc strapped to the back of a duelist."

Jim laughed which made Amy oddly happy. They talked for a while about the schools they had come from and their relationship with Jaden and Shirley. Like Amy for Jaden, Jim would sacrifice his life for Shirley…or at least an eye.

Soon the sun had gone down and they headed back to the dorms. At the path that split between the Obelisk blue dorm and the Slifer red dorm (Amy had insisted on staying with her brother) they said their goodbyes.

"I'd like to duel you sometime Amy. Be nice to see what kind of deck you crack." Jim said

"Hmph, you wouldn't last ten minutes." She replied with humor alight in her eyes

"Reckon I would." Jim retorted with the same humor

With the promise of a duel the two headed off their separate ways, looking forward to the duel that would never happen.

LINE BREAK!

It was 11:30 when Amy woke up to a distressed "Rooaar"

"Hmm, what's wrong Horus?" Amy sits up, curiosity as well as exhaustion in her eyes.

Amy's duel spirit partner, Horus the black flame dragon lv4, takes her hand into his beak and pulls her hand in impatience. Horus was a small dragon which reminded Amy of an owl chick and her partner like Kuriboh was to Jaden. She changes into her day clothes, as she was in her pajamas, and grabs her deck and duel board, just in case.

Amy followed him down the stairs, into, and through the forest she had left not but 2 hours ago with Jim; her dark green jacket's ends streamed behind her and her brown shoes were a blur on the ground. She could have road her duel board/runner, but she didn't know where Horus was leading her.

They soon came to a clearing with one of the other transfer students dueling Jaden near the edge of another cliff. She could see Hassleberry and Jessie trying to reach something tied to the tree overhanging a ledge on the far side of the clearing. She looked over to the student dueling Jaden and identified him as Viper's lackey.

He was dark skinned with black hair as well as a black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. A gold necklace is wrapped around his neck with the same colored rings around his upper arms. A gun holder that most likely held his gun shaped yellow, red, and blue duel disk, kind of like Amy's but her's was more pistol and western like. His pants were blue and he had on black boots to top it off.

"Jaden!" she shouted at said teen, wanting to know how to help.

"Amy! Help Hassleberry and Jessie get Syrus!" he yelled back.

_'So that's what they're trying to reach' _She nodded her head to show him she understood and took off toward the duo just in time to see the rope break, Hassleberry go over the tree after it, and Jessie go over after Hassleberry.

She jumped onto the tree without a second thought and grabbed his legs.

Amy could see that the four of them had made a human rope/ladder: A tied up Syrus dangled from a real rope that's held by Hassleberry and Hassleberry's legs are being held by a dangling Jessie whose legs Amy holds.

She pulls Jessie up first and slowly, one by one, with Jessie's help, they get Hassleberry and Syrus up on to the tree safely. All the while, Amy would glance over to make sure Jaden was okay.

The boys' knees were shaking so badly, from the near death experience, they could barely stand up. They all crawled off the tree and Amy undid the ropes on Syrus. Before long he was as free as a bird.

They looked over to see both Jaden and Axel's biobands glow before they collapsed in a dead faint.

ANOTHER LINE BREAK!

To say Amy was terrified would be an understatement. Watching her brother pass out had torn her heart in two.

"Jaden!" She screamed, not unlike the one she had yelled when he had run out into the middle of the street years ago.

She tried to stay as calm as possible, knowing that to panic now would only make things worse. She ran over and picked him up bridal style, which wasn't very easy considering he was taller than her about an inch or two and weighed about 110lbs. Not that she was saying she wasn't strong, she just didn't normally carry weights of over 100lbs daily.

"You guys get Axel; we need to get them to the nurse." She told the three still over by the tree not sure what to do.

"But he tried to kill me!" Syrus exclaimed and Amy gave him a hard look

"He passed out along with Jaden. That means that Viper's lackey either just fainted of his own accord or Viper is going against him." Amy said, "Besides, would you rather him wander out here where we have no idea where he is, or in the nurse's office where we can see him?"

The boys glanced at each other and shrugged. Hassleberry supported Axel on one side while Jessie took the other. Together they made their way to the nurse who was waiting for them, Amy having sent Syrus ahead to tell her the situation.

"Lay them there." She said and the boys put Axel on one bed while Amy put Jaden on another next to it. The nurse shooed them out and the four camped out near the door for the rest of the night.

"_Jaaadeeennn, why won't you play with me?"_

"Aaahhh!" Jaden woke with a start

"Aaahh!"-**thump**-"ow." Amy, having been startled by Jaden's sudden outburst, fell back out of her chair that sat next to the bed he was laying on. He couldn't help but snicker.

"Jerk" Amy said from her spot on the floor and sat up. She straightened her chair and sat back down in it.

"Syrus is okay, they just went to get breakfast." She said to his questioning and slightly panicky look. Jaden sighed in relief, "You gave us quiet a scare you know."

"Yeah sorry I was just so exhausted." Jaden's face took on a sheepish look

"So the nurse said. Jaden…try not duel too often."

"What! Why?"

"The biobands are draining your energy as well as anybody who wears them. Which is now everybody since Viper distributed them this morning. You already have yours thanks to your demonstration with Jessie; it was very stupid of you to duel last night."

Amy paused to take a breath while Jaden pouted.

"Hmm." A voice came from Jaden's left as Axel woke up.

"Morning sunshine" Amy said playfully

"What-where?"

"You're in the nurses' office. You passed out after your duel with Jaden. You okay?" Amy raised an eyebrow

"Fine" he muttered and got up.

"I don't think you should-" Amy was cut off as Axel had left the room, "Well isn't he just a bundle of joy."

Jaden laughed and Amy smiled. Before long the boys returned after eating their breakfast while the nurse had brought Jaden his food already. He gobbled it down while Syrus texted everybody else about what happened. Amy got up as she had yet to eat her own breakfast, and promised to come back.

Despite her abilities she didn't know that the next time they took a visit to the nurse's office, it would be her in bed.

**TBC…**

**I'm done! How'd i do? Reviews are loved! I'm going to try to start a poll (seeing as i've yet to do one) on pairings for Jaden and the rest of the crew. **

**I know Romance wasn't in the summary but just bare with me please, there won't be any more than fluff and I'm okay with Yaoi. ****Thanks! XD**


	5. of Punching and Tigers

**I was forced to go see Chronicle this weekend…I hate horror movies and I freaked when I saw the genres underneath the title. It wasn't actually that bad and I feel inspired somehow! **

**Well, anyway, my poor poll hasn't had any results and its suffering from the neglection. **

**On with the story! XD**

**Chapter 4**

Amy walked down the path to duel academy, having eaten her food, and prepared to visit Jaden once more. She doesn't get very far when she hears Hassleberry yelling something about being hit. Slightly panicky she speeds up her pace and comes across said person running around with Shirley, who had a firm grip on his butt, hanging on for dear life. A little ways off Jaden, Jessie, and Syrus followed him with their eyes and she stalked over.

"Should we help him?" Syrus contemplated

Amy smiled and snickered with Jaden, "No."

"Shirley! Down girl!" Jim ran up to her and pats her head. Reluctantly Shirley let go, "What's gotten into you girl?"

"My behind, that's what!" Hassleberry yelled in irritation and Amy and Jaden snickered again. Then, with more serious faces, they listened as Jim explained how "it wasn't Shirley's fault" and that "the vibrations in the air" had gotten to her.

Of course Jaden bluntly asked Jim to speak English, slightly irritating Jim as he stalked off to find the source of the problem. Amy explained it to Jaden with the best of her abilities while they followed after him. She cut herself off, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"The nurse let me go."

"Hmm" Amy eyed him suspiciously before letting it go. Who was she to judge the nurse's judgment?

The machine in Jim's hand suddenly went bonkers and Shirley growls. "Whoa now!" Jim yelled and took his bandanna off his neck and tied it around Shirley's eyes. The croc calmed down, but at that moment Hassleberry threw himself at Jim.

Before the deranged teen could do any damage, however, Amy wrapped her arms around his waist while Jaden and Jessie held both his arms back. Hassleberry starts to rant about dueling "croc man"

As Jim prepares to do just that, Amy yells, "Wait!" and everybody freezes.

"The last time Jaden dueled he passed out cold. I don't think it's a good idea to duel with these wrist bands on!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, mate?" Jim looks at her inquiringly

"Hmm," Amy appeared to be in deep thought before she comes out of it and hits Hassleberry over the head.

THWACK!

"Ow!"

"What? I couldn't think of anything else." Amy says to all the incredulous stares she's given.

"RRROOAARR!"

THWACK!

"Will you cut that out!" Hassleberry yells

"No." came Amy's blunt reply

"Jaden!" The group turns to see Alexis heading towards them at a fast pace, "They just turned the school gym into an infirmary. People are passing out left and right!"

"**What!**" The whole group cried at the same time.

"Yeah, Bonapart and Crowler won't do anything and Chancellor Shepard just up and left!"

"**WHAT!**" they cried again

"What a terrible Chancellor, I don't know how this school is still standing." Amy said, "I bet the source of Shirley's aggravator may be what's bothering the students."

They all give her a funny look and start following Jim's radar again. They, eventually, reach a big building with camouflage all over it.

"The animal lab." Alexis whispered

The group walks up to where the front door would normally be and look around.

"So, how do we get in?" Amy asks and, as if on que, the door opens and they all stare at her with wide eyes

"No, I didn't do it and I'm _not_ psychic." She said bluntly

"Their maybe inhabitants, let's look around." Jessie says and they all spread out.

A cry from Jessie brings them back not long after, to an elevator.

"Think it goes anywhere?" Hassleberry asks

"I hope not." Came Syrus' scared voice

Jim held his little doohickey in front of it and says, "We need to go down."

Jaden, having already pressed the down button out of curiosity is given irritated and stupefied looks. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

The elevator doors open and the group steps inside. Not long after their descent a bright light screw up their vision. When their eyes adjust they can see a forest...or is it a jungle…Amy had never really noticed the difference between the two.

"Whoa! How'd we get outside?" Jaden asks

"Simple." Amy said, "We're not outside."

Alexis nods her head in agreement, "This must be part of the facility."

They reach the bottom and step out of the elevator. Jim starts to admire the realistic environment until Hassleberry yells at him to focus.

Jessie suggests they "divide and conquer" so the group splits up; Alexis, Jim, and Hassleberry go one way, Jessie, Jaden, and Syrus go another, and Amy heads off on her own, much to Jaden's reluctance.

"I'll be fine." She says soothingly

"Alright, before we head off, let's time our watches and meet back here later." Hassleberry suggests.

"One problem with that," Amy says and pauses for effect, "I don't own a watch."

The others nod in agreement and, since none of them own a watch, they decide to just yell for good luck.

'_Though yelling probably disturbed most of the animals living here'_ Amy thought and they run off their separate ways.

Not long after the lights go out.

'_Oh shit.'_ They all thought, mysteriously at the same time.

Amy began to shake, _hard_. All she could see was black. _Black_ was the color she saw as she ran back to her clan's camp. _Black_ was the first color she saw when she entered the camp. _**Black**_ was the color she saw when she died as Dawnstar. _**BLACK**_ was the color of badgers.

She jerked herself out of her dazed state when she heard a whirring sound. She pinpointed it and saw a camera.

'_so this place __**is**__ in habited'_ she thought and she pulled out her pistol shaped duel disk. She aimed the fake looking end of the gun at the camera and pulled the fake looking trigger.

_Bang!_

The camera was broken and Amy doubted it worked well anymore. She herself preferred a sword, but she had left it back at her room. Most people would think it strange that she had such a thing, but she figured she needed something to define Riverclan and thus had taken up the sword as Jaden had taken up gunning. He wasn't the type to learn how to shoot something willingly, but Amy and their father had him take it, if only for self defense.

Amy was cut off from her thoughts when she heard a growl that was unmistakably Shirley's. The growl unnerved her and she took off towards the source. She came into a clearing and saw Jim and Shirley both facing a tiger. She fires at the ground near the tiger and its attention turned to her. She gave it a battle hard look and her emerald eyes appeared to blaze with raw power. Shirley gave the big cat a few more threatening growls. The tiger took off running.

Amy turned to Jim with a calmer gaze and asked, "Where's the rest of your group?"

Jim shook himself out of his shock. It's not every day you find out that a fellow student's duel disk shaped gun is _actually_ a gun and that said fellow student can scare off a tiger with just a look, "I told them to run for it. They went this way."

Jim led the way through the forest before they came across Hassleberry yelling Alexis' name. Hearing his distressed call the two ran towards him.

"Oi! What happened? Where's Alexis?" Jim asked

"I lost her." Hassleberry replies with a guilty look on his face. Both boys start yelling her name together while Amy shares a look with Shirley.

Amy follows the croc knowing her sense of smell was better than her own. When Shirley stops Amy puts her ear to the earth in front of her. Water…and yelling.

"Hey! We found her!" Amy yells at the boys and the two rush over.

After deciding that prying the trap door open won't work. Amy decides to step in, "The water has to have a source. Did you guys see a water fall or a lake or stream?"

"I saw a waterfall not far from here." Hassleberry says and the small group rushes to where Hassleberry saw it.

Shirley, being the croc she is, jumps in without warning. Jim follows after giving Amy his duel disk and they both disappear under the surface. The two on land pace nervously before they see bubbles on the surface of the water. Two heads and a snout breathe in with a gasp and crawl out.

Amy takes off her jacket and gives it to Alexis, leaving her in only a collard white shirt with a lacey bow tie around it, her pants, and her boots. Her duel board still strapped to her back and her duel disk, ready to be used in its sheathe, at her side, and her hat on her head.

Alexis gives Amy a thankful look and wraps the coat around her.

Jim, Alexis, and Amy all jump at the sudden growls coming from Hassleberry and Shirley. Amy holds up her fist ready to bop Hassleberry again, when they both snap out of it by hitting themselves.

Jim praises them while Amy says, "Well that was…unexpected…and disappointing. Do you know how little I get to punch somebody?"

"Let's talk seriously Amy. This could mean Jaden's in trouble!" Hassleberry says

The humor in her eyes suddenly disappears and before anyone can stop her she runs to where a bright light shot up only moments before.

The only thoughts in her head were, '_'tleaveme!'_

**TBC…**

**Hooray! Its short I know, but it's done and my poll hasn't committed suicide yet so there's still time to use it! Please…*puppy dog eyes* **

**Review and vote! XD**


	6. a game of Hide and Seek

_**I must apologize for the **__**very**__** delayed update. I'm so sorry! **_

_**I've hit a block in the road that is preventing me from getting more ideas for the story. Any suggestions are gladly appreciated, as are spelling error alerts. I will attempt to update every two weeks, but like I've said I have hit a road block so please don't yell at me. **_

_**This chapter is going to switch between the povs of Amy and Jaden because of said road block in the previous paragraph. **_

_**As for my plans of parings*drum roll*….i haven't made up my mind yet. The poll is still available though on my profile page and is titled "Jaden's romance" because I would like suggestions as to who to pair Jaden with.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 5**

"_Jaaadeeeen, why won't you play with me? I can help you reeeemeeemmmberrr."_

'_Remember? Remember what?'_

_A flash of light broke through the blackness Jaden was surrounded by. For some reason he wanted to go to the light, and so, he did. _

_The licking of fire was the first thing Jaden saw. They climbed and burned the trees in the forest. Its deadly, fiery walls trapped him on his branch. He dug his claws into the bark with his fur bristling with fear._

'_Help! Someone…Amy…anyone…help!'_

_As if in answer to his plea an orange tom cat broke through the flames and scooped him up in its mouth. _

_Firestar?_

_Jaden could not ponder this new name that came out of nowhere and the strange events going on for long. Since when did he have fur and claws? And how did he end up on the branch anyway?_

_Everything went white, and the flashback ended._

"Jaden! JADEN!" The shouting of his name brought Jaden out of his unconscious state.

'Amy? No, that's not Amy, but then…who is it?' he thought

"Jaden! Are you okay?" It was Jessie

"Y-yeah I'm okay. Where's Syrus?" Jaden's questioning gaze looked in to Jessie's

"Oh, he went to go get help." It was then that Jaden realized he was leaning against a wall.

"I moved you." Jessie said seeing the confused look in his eyes, "Lying on your stomach on top of a bridge did not look comfortable."

Said bridge, where he had dueled the professor, was almost opposite of him. The door that Jaden had attempted to get through before the duel stopped him was, to his left. What bothered Jaden was the fact that he couldn't see the professor anywhere.

**With Amy**

THUD

That was the sound Amy's body made when it hit the ground. A few minutes before, she had been running at top speed through the forest. Unfortunately, Amy hadn't taken her daily medicine yet and had collapsed from the strain it caused her brain.

Sometimes, when this happens her sub-conscience would send her a flashback, other times she would just sit in the dark part of her mind and sleep.

This happened to be one of her flash backs;

"_Hey Jaden!" A fifteen year old Amy walked into the Yuki's apartment with excitement written all over her face._

"_What?" Jaden looked up from his spot at the single table in the middle of the apartment. The apartment itself had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, and one living room. The only furniture in the living room was the table, the t.v. and the two chairs._

_Jaden had been shuffling through his deck when Amy walked in._

"_We've been recommended for duel academies!" she exclaimed_

"_Eh?" Jaden stuttered in confusion._

"_You've been recommended for duel academy silly!" Not deterred by her brothers confusion she kept talking._

"_I have?" he said. In all his lifetime Jaden had never dared to hope to go to THE duel academy. He had dreamed of being duel king but hadn't thought it would mean he would end up going to Duel Academy._

"_Yes! I'll have to ask for a raise from my boss, but I WILL get you into that school!" Amy said with a fire in her eyes._

"_But…what about you?" Jaden's eyes began to grow sad after the initial excitement had been deterred by the fact Amy hadn't mentioned her going._

"_Oh…well I was recommended for that new academy with duel runners…but I…" Amy was at a loss for words. She wanted to go, but in all honesty she hadn't ever driven before and didn't want to leave her brother. Jaden and she walked to school every day. Immediately after school Amy would work at a local hospital, cleaning clothes, washing windows… just keeping the place all nice a pretty. _

_That was how she paid for their food and shelter. School was free, as it ran on taxes from local residents. The money went to the text book rentals and lunches. Her boss was a wealthy and very kind man, who understood her situation and paid her well for her hard work._

_Jaden had insisted almost five times everyday to try to get a job of his own to help her pay for the fees but was always told not to worry about it. (Though he did worry frequently despite all the 'do-not-worry's)_

_Duel academy however was not free-aside-from-textbooks-and-lunches. The uniforms, rooms, food, textbooks, and education cost a lot all together. Let alone the fee of the new academy. _

"_Amy," Jaden said gently, "if you want to go to the new school, then go. I'll be fine on my own."_

"_but…"_

"_Amy it's not like I can't handle myself. You and dad made me take gun lessons for a reason should anything go wrong. I'll be fine….although I don't think they'll allow guns, but I can always smuggle one in" Jaden said with a playful glint in his eyes._

_Amy's look of uncertainty at leaving her brother to Duel Academy faded but didn't go away completely, "all right…if that's what you want."_

_Jaden smiled and Amy was glad she agreed. _

"**AMY! WAKE UP!"** An extremely loud voice broke through her flash back and the next thing she knew she was latched to a tree (20 ft up) with a horrid headache.

"The hell was that for!" she yelled down at the offensive noise, which happened to be Hassleberry. He, Jim, and Alexis were down below her staring up in awe.

"How'd you…" Alexis trailed off

"Well, when someone breaks the sound barrier next to your ear, you're going to jump." Amy stated before climbing down.

"Why were you sleeping on the ground private, I thought you were worried about Jaden?" Hassleberry asked

"I wasn't sleeping I passed out again…against my will, mind you." She replied before turning around to find Jaden.

**With Jaden**

'Damn it Jessie don't leave me behind!' Jaden thought as he limped to where Jessie had disappeared after the Trapper dude.

_**A few minutes before…**_

"_Trapper! Gimme back my Sapphire Pegasus!"An angry Jessie stared down a gangster looking man with sunglasses, a black coat, jeans…and maybe a bandanna…Jaden couldn't tell. Hooked to the back of the man's motorcycle was a rope attached to a pod that held Sapphire Pegasus._

_The man on the motorcycle just crackled and said something Jaden didn't register. He was still out of it and when Jessie said something to him and ran off he began to panic. Before he could do anything, however, he blacked out._

_**Present time…**_

When he made it to a door on the right of the hallway the previous door had led to, he saw bulbs with duel spirits in them and in the middle of said room Jessie was dueling Trapper, who held a card. Trapper looked like he was about to rip it and from the look on Jessie's face, it didn't sit too well with Jaden.

'Good thing Amy made me bring my gun as well as carry it around with me 24/7' Jaden pulled out his gun, hidden in an inside pocket of his blazer. He took carful aim and nicked Trapper's hand so he would let the card go. Running at full speed Jaden swiped up the card and darted out of the way of Trapper's fist.

"He's all yours Jessie!" Jaden yelled as he ran past said duelist back to the doorway.

Jessie was stunned his friend knew how to shoot a gun, let alone had one with him, but he shook it off. The most important thing now was to get back his Pegasus.

**With Amy…**

"Do you even know where we're going Hassleberry?" Amy asked

The teen was in the lead with Amy and the other two behind him. For some reason he would stop every once and a while to look at their surrounding area.

"Hold your horses private! I know where I'm going!" he said and turned to his left.

Amy looked right and floored when she saw a bridge with a big open doorway across from it.

"Oi, Einstein! That open doorway looks pretty suspicious and- hey look its Syrus!"

"eh?" Hassleberry turned around and saw the short blue haired boy running across the bridge.

"Look it's Syrus! See Amy I told you I knew where I was going." Amy didn't have the heart to tell him she had already pointed the blue haired chibi out. So, she let Hassleberry believe it.

"Hey! Syrus!" Alexis called

The blue haired teen turned in their direction, "Oh! Alexis, Amy, Jim, Hassleberry!"

The four ran over to the teen in time to hear him ask them, "Do you guys know where Jaden went?"

They floored together this time and while Hassleberry exclaimed at how they'll never find the kid Amy made her way into the big doorway.

Leaving the other teens behind to figure out where she went, when they realized she disappeared, Amy strolled at a clam pace towards the end of the hallway. She saw a doorway to her right and as she made her way over to it, she saw Jessie just inside it leaning against the door frame.

"Yo, Jessie!" she called

Jessie turned to reveal a sitting Jaden. He had one leg bent towards him and another leg sprawled out in front of him. He was in a kind of half fetal position with his head on his knee.

Jaden looked up when Amy got closer, "Man, you guys gave us all one heck of a hide-and-seek game!"

Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "You think so?"

**TBC…**

_**Recently I've found the 'stats' bar on my profile page. Originally I didn't think my story had a lot of viewers, but when I saw that over a hundred people had read my story…I was sooooo happy I almost cried. Thanks to all of you still with me! **_

_**You guys are awesome **_


	7. a way down?

_**I'm so sorry! Between Istep and ECA I totally forgot about this chapter and-**_

_**Ah, crap! I think forgot the disclaimer on the last chapters!**_

_**Noooooo T.T**_

_**Well then I guess I'll just disclaim for both of the chapters…**_

_**I own nothing but Amy **_

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Amy!" The three in the doorway looked over to the small group coming down the hall towards them.

"You ran off on us!" Syrus exclaimed

"No I didn't, I walked the whole way!" Amy replied and Syrus sweat dropped.

"Amy…" Amy looked over to Alexis, "your coat."

Alexis handed Amy back her green coat, "Oh! Thanks."

Amy shifted through her coat pockets and pulled out an orange cylinder with a white cap.

'_Before I forget.'_

She took the cap off and popped a pill in her mouth, swallowing it whole. She shuddered.

"You never did like those pills." Jaden teased. Amy just stuck her tongue out at him.

"All right" Amy faced the group of teens, "now that we're all together…"*twitch* "we can move on now."

"Right!" Jaden agreed and took off down the corridor.

"Wait! Jaden, I meant together! We move on together! Hey, are you listening?" Amy shouted and followed after her brother. The others just sighed and followed at a more leisurely pace.

'_How could Jaden still have the energy to run?'_

Well it turned out he didn't because after a minute Jaden fell flat on his face.

They all froze as the sudden sound of breaking machines filled the air. Turning around simultaneously the group saw walls coming down one by one with each wall closer to them than the last.

"_Attention! Quarantine procedures have been initiated please evacuate the facility immediately any one remaining will be terminated, have a nice day."_

"Yes, thank you, that's very helpful!" Amy yelled at the voice

"Run for it!" Jaden shouts

Nobody needed to be told twice.

"_Warning you have 30 seconds to evacuate."_

"Oh, shut. Up!" Amy screeched

They ran as fast as they could with two worn out teens. Amy didn't think it was fast enough. Instinctually, she runs at the back of the group to make sure everyone makes it. Quickly, they make it into a large room. On the other side is another open doorway with the door coming down quickly.

'_How dramatic'_ Amy thinks

A crash is heard and suddenly Axel is holding the door up, stopping it from closing…for the time being. Everyone makes it under until it's just Jaden, Amy, and Axel. Unfortunately, Jaden won't go through until Axel does.

"Go!" He says, "I'll be right behind you."

Amy can tell he's lying, but Jaden believes him and slips through.

"You too." He says to Amy. She just smiles softly and shakes her head already foreseeing the outcome

"I won't have made it through the second door in time. There's just enough for Jaden to make it."

Axel jumped out of the way of the door as it came down with a clang. He gives her a disbelieving look.

She shrugs, "That doesn't matter though, and we'll get through this door no prob."

With that said, before Axel can ask what she means, Amy stared at the door…really hard. She blinked once…twice and kicked the door down.

She grabbed a shocked Axel and does the same with the second door, blinking and all.

"Hmm, looks like they moved on without us. Good." She says, not seeing the others as she looks around the room. A circular elevator shaft stands in the middle with a single door to their right with the word 'STAIRS' on it.

"How did you…?" Axel starts to ask

"Eh? Oh! I kicked it down, didn't you see?" Amy acts confused, all the while knowing what he means.

"Y-Yeah but…"

Amy smiles again and holds her index finger to her lips, "It's a secret~ don't tell anybody."

"Now then, we'll have to take the stairs up." She states and together they make their way to the stairs, just before he made his way over to the stairs however, Axel caught sight of the second door she kicked down.

_What…?_

Amy was very relaxed in the silence on their way up the stairs, while Axel seemed content with it as he pondered what he had seen.

It took a while at the relaxed pace they were going at, but eventually they made it up the stairs. There was a hatch at the top and Amy opened it.

"Hey guys sorry we're- WHAT THE HELL!"

Amy quickly shut the hatch. Axel looked at her confused.

"What?"

Amy looked at him with fear in her eyes, "I-It's M-M-M-Medusa!"

"Huh?"

"You know that scary lady with those s-snakes, whose look can turn y-you into stone!" she stuttered

"If that's true then how come you are not a statue?"

"…you make a good point."

Amy slowly opened the hatch again, "Is she gone? Jaden?"

Jaden looked over to her from his side of the field. The group of teens stood to his left fending off snakes, while the hatch Amy opened was on Viper's left.

"Ah, Amy! You're okay! Um, no she's not gone, Alexis is still here."

"No no not her, Medusa!"

"Med-oh! You mean Viper's Venominaga right?"

"Who?"

"Amy can I come up now?" Axel asked, bored from staring at stairs.

"Oh, sure."

She hopped out of the hatch with Axel not far behind. As Amy was shutting it a burst of energy flew towards "Medusa" and destroyed her, but that wasn't what made Amy shudder.

No, Amy shuddered because of a massive amount of energy coming from Jaden that only she could feel.

'_No! Jaden don't! Not yet! Not-' _Amy's thoughts were cut off when her vision went black.

…

"_**I thought you told me he couldn't do it without me by his side!" **_**A dark figure hissed at a blue furred cat**

"_**He can't he doesn't have complete control and he doesn't know **__**how**__** to use it. That does not mean he can't use it." **_**The cat calmly spoke back, "**_**This plan of yours will cause him great suffering, but will help him realize what and who he is. I made no mistake when I choose him to go on the great journey and he was a great leader of my clan, but be warned, my daughter is fiercely protective of him, you must be careful or she will not hesitate to cause a great deal of harm to you."**_

…..

When Amy next saw light she was still on top of the giant screw with Jaden and the others.

Surprisingly, she was the first one to wake up. She got up and slowly moved to the edge to get a better look at her surroundings. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. She stared.

"Um, guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Amy turned to look at Jaden, the speaker.

She had been so stunned she hadn't noticed the others getting up.

"So…does anyone know how to get down?" She asked

**TBC…**

**I'm sorry it's so short I still have finals to study for and I know that it's not much of an excuse so I will work hard on the next chappy on Friday after school is out.**

**Don't forget to review! They keep me motivated ;)**


	8. shall we climb?

_**I own nothing…that's probably a good thing.**_

**Chapter 7**

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, maybe we could climb down?"

Sitting in a circle everyone turns to look at Amy with a 'oh-hell-no' look on their faces.

"What? It's just a suggestion."

][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][

"Oh, c'mon you guys it could be worse. Ever hear the saying the sun's still shining so keep your head up?" Amy said

"That's nice Amy but if you haven't noticed there are _three_ of them." Alexis said

"What? Heads?"

"No, _suns_."

Looking up Amy realized she was right. No wonder it was so hot…then again they were in the middle of a desert with half the forest, the platform they had just climbed down from, and the school.

"um, keep your head up times three?"

_RUMBLE_

"What? Was it something I said?" Amy turned to look at the giant platform they had originally been on.

It was falling…towards them. Luckily they were far enough away that the platform didn't hit them but it kicked up a lot of sand.

"Incoming!" Hassleberry yelled and everyone sprinted towards the school.

They didn't stop until they reached the school but when they did they came to a dead stop.

"Hey, isn't that Crowler and Bonaparte?" Jim asked

"Isn't that a Harpie lady?" Axel asked

"It's both!" Syrus screeched

Sure enough the two teachers were being carried away from the school by a Harpie Lady.

'_Kuri! Roar!'_

"Horus!" Amy shouts

"Winged Kuribo!" Jaden shouts

The teens watched as the two duel monsters fought off the Harpie. Well, Kuribo mostly hid behind Jaden while Horus fought the big bad Harpie. Jaden soothingly stroked Kuribo's fur to try to calm it down.

"Jaden, are you petting Winged Kuribo?" Alexis asked

"Yes." Jaden said innocently, "Wait…can you guys see him?"

"I can."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Hm."

"Sure can, mate."

Up in the air Horus fried the Harpie with a blast of flames. The duel monster retreated in to the desert. Horus came down to Amy and with an appraising smile, stroked its metal head.

"What the devil is that?" Crowler screeched at Horus

Amy flicked him on the head and a murderous flame burned in her eyes, "His name is Horus and he just saved your ass so choose your words wisely before there's a murder."

"Amy's very protective of her duel monsters, more so than me. I'll just prove the guys wrong while Amy will get very physical." Jaden explained to the bewildered group.

"C'mon Jaden lets get you to the nurse." Amy said before dragging Jaden toward the school with 5 spooked teens and 2 shocked teachers following in a daze.

[][][]][][][][][][][][][]

"So…what now?" Jaden asked after the nurse had done her work

The teens looked thoughtful.

"Well, first we need to see if anyone knows what's going on and make a plan about what to do while we try to find a way back home." Amy said

"Good on ya, that's not a bad idea." Jim replied. Amy smiled

"The gym would be the best place to have a meeting." Alexis said and the other teens nodded

"Now wait just a minute." Crowler said looking stern, but Amy wasn't going to have it.

"A minute may be too long Crowler. We need to find out what the heck is going on and find a way back before more harpies and who knows what else, come out next so you can just stuff it." She growled

Crowler and Bonaparte gasped in shock at her words. The other teens just shrugged.

"Jaden you stay here and get some rest, we'll be back to let you know the plan, but until then sleep." Amy told him and with that, she walked out the door.

It wasn't long before every student that they could find is seated/standing, or even lying down out of exhaustion from the bio bands, in the gym. Crowler says that, after a head count, only 100 out of all the students are here. Amy can only hope the rest are where duel academy is supposed to be.

Two Ra yellows start making trouble by throwing fits and try to go outside, but Shirley stopped that quickly enough and the two begin to challenge the group of teens. Jim and Jessie do their best to calm the two down along with the rest of the students, but then Dorthy, a nice lady wearing a pink shirt and blue overalls says that, when asked, there was only a week's worth of food and water.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT! UP!" Amy screeched and the gym fell silent.

"Oh yeah and what do you know!" One of the two trouble makers yelled at her

Amy gave them a fierce glare and spoke in an eerily calm voice, "I'm sorry, but if you'll look out a window you will find yourself in a desert. Now, tell me how much worse off would we be if we didn't have shelter or any food or water what-so-ever." Her voice begins to rise, "Do you have any idea how lucky we are to land in a desert with not only shelter, but food and water as well? How would you have liked it if we had landed in a volcano? Or what about in the middle of a blizzard? You would freeze before you got very far out there! So why don't you two stop being a burden to all of us and S_it. Down. _No, we don't know where we are but our situation could have been much, much worse!_"_

The two sat down and the meeting went on. Amy later explained to Jaden that the Classrooms had become bases and a watch was set up. Jim, Amy, and Jessie have first patrol while Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus stand guard outside.

"Hey!" The meeting comes to a halt when Adrian bursts in, "there's someone headed towards us!"

"Students are dismissed to set up bases!" Crowler shouts and the teens run outside.

Amy gasps when she sees the figure and takes off in a sprint.

"Hey! Amy!" Amy doesn't know who called out her name all she knows is that she has to save her brother's friend from that Harpie.

"Horus!" She calls. Horus appears next to her and flies at break neck speed to tackle the Harpie out of the air before its claws hit the burly figure on the ground. Amy reaches the figure and pulls him up onto his feet.

"Go! To the school and don't stop till you get there!" she shouts at him

Amy turns back to Horus, but against a Harpie after fighting off another is tough even for her Horus.

"Horus! Get ready!" She yells and takes out her western pistol shaped duel disk. She draws a card and smirks.

"Let's go! Strong wind dragon!" Amy sacrifices her metallic bird and summons a buffed up blue dragon. One punch sends the Harpie flying with her tail between her legs…not that she had a tail.

"Thanks buddy." She says and her dragon disappeared. She turns and makes her way back to the school where the other teens are huddled around the figure.

"Bastion?" Alexis asks, "Is that you?"

"Well, you certainly don't match Jaden's description of you."Amy said to him, "The only reason I recognized you was your brown hair, though Jaden said it was better kept."

"Indeed, and who, may I ask, are you?" Bastion asked her

"My name is Amy Yuki, I'm a turbo duelist and if you haven't already guessed Jaden's older sister."

Bastion looked at her in shock and surprise. They couldn't be siblings, could they? They looked nothing alike.

Amy sighed, "Just because my hair isn't brown doesn't mean I'm not related to Jaden."

"We'll talk about this later, Bastion let's get you to the nurse." Alexis stepped in.

Later after getting Bastion to the nurse and explaining what happened, Bastion told them about his time with the professor and their theory on other worlds he turned to Amy and addressed her.

"So, a real live turbo duelist…tell me, how long have you been riding?"

"Three years now going on four." She replied kindly

"If you don't mind…can I see your cards?" he asked

"Sorry, my cards are a secret for now, I like surprising people." She smiled and put her forefinger to her lips as she replied, "buuuuut, I suppose I can tell you I have an ice, dragon, and fire deck."

"Hm? Why three decks?" Bastion asked

"I have a particular fondness of time…the ice stands for the past, the fire stands for the present, and the dragons stand for the future." Amy replied

"Ah, I see. The past is unchangeable and will always stay that way, that's why you chose ice. Fire is unpredictable there is no telling what it will do next or rather what life will throw at you next. And the dragons…dragons have always been mythical creatures, out of our reach as is the future."

"We met a guy once who said fate determined our future…" Syrus said

Amy laughed, "Syrus, the future is forever changing, and everything we do leads to the future. Time stops for few and eventually the future becomes the present…then the past. Time is a tricky thing and only one controls it."

"Who?" Hassleberry asked

"The Time Keeper" Amy said simply and, without saying another word, walked out the door with a small smile.


	9. pain and duels and voices and dragons an

_**Again….I simply don't own anything.**_

…_**but Amy…I own her…I should get a copyright for her…**_

**Chapter 8**

"Basically, Amy believes there are two beings in this world that control time and space, the Time Keeper and the Space Traveler. Ever since dad died she would tell me stories about them. How the Space Traveler kept balance between different worlds, and how the Time Keeper would make sure time was distributed equally to each and every person." Jaden said from his position on the hospital bed to Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion.

Amy, Jim, Jessie were patrolling the hallways and Alexis, Axel, and Adrian watched outside. It would have been Syrus and Hassleberry, but Adrian and Axel took over for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves.

"Jaden, why does she believe these beings exist? The professor and I have developed the theory that there are other worlds out there, but a being keeping tabs on them? I've never heard of such a powerful being, aside from the lord himself." Bastion replied from his own bed

**Meanwhile with Amy, Jim, and Jessie…**

"Hey, doesn't that croc ever get heavy?" Jessie asked Jim

He's trying to relieve the tension in the air, Amy can tell. After checking all the classrooms full of terrified students and reminding them not to go out alone at night it hits them just how scared the students really are, including themselves. Nobody knows if they'll ever make it home again, and it's all Amy can do to try and keep their hopes up. In all honesty the only reason she wants to go back is because of food and water.

It's not like she or Jaden have anyone to go back to.

Before Jim can answer Jessie's question a loud scream was heard and from the sound of it, came from a girl. The three glance at each other before taking off in the direction of the scream.

"Hey guys wait up!" Amy turns to see her brother, Hassleberry, and Syrus run toward them.

"You guys hear that scream too?" Jessie stated more than asked

"Are you gonna be okay Jaden?" Amy asks and Jaden answers with a nod.

Together the teens make their way quickly to where the scream came from.

"Blair!" Jaden shouts when he sees her, "What happened?"

"Jaden…it took him…Marcel…I tried to stop it…really I did…but it scratched me…" Came her weak reply

Amy looks over at her arm, "Hey, you guys, I'm no doctor, but that doesn't look like a normal scratch."

The others look over at it and Axel says, "I've never seen a scratch like that before."

"I'll take her to the nurse." Jaden says

Jessie nods, "We'll look for Marcel."

The group splits up and before long Amy's checked all the classrooms and any room in general on her side of the building before making her way to the library.

When she reaches the library Amy can hear voices, "What gives, you said you'd share your power with me, but it looks like you've got yourself a new plan."

Amy recognizes the voice as Adrian's and listen in on his conversation with some creepy voice.

"Hmm, it seems we have an eavesdropper."

Before she can react the door blows open sending Amy flying into the wall. The door hits her not long after. Pain sears through her right arm and chest as she lands on the floor. Amy shuts her eyes and tries to bare the pain.

Amy is no fool though. She knows she needs to get away fast and crawls out painfully from under the door as silently as she can. Amy silently runs to the nearest hiding spot which happens to be around the corner of the hall.

She sits down hard against the wall, one eye shut as the voices come again, "Hm…nobody here? I could have thought that….no. It's not possible. Adrian, be watchful someone knows to be wary of you."

Amy can hear the sound of metal clanging together and the voices disappear down the hall away from her. She looks over to check and sees that the door has been replaced on the wall. If Amy hadn't experienced it herself she would never have guessed that less than one minute ago it had been blown off its hinges and straight into her.

'_I've got to get to the infirmary…I have to warn…Jaden and the others'_ Amy's thoughts trail off as her vision is slowly engulfed in darkness.

[][][][][[[[][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][

"There just aren't enough supplies here for me to treat her." The nurse says to Jaden and he looks down in sadness. Blair lies on the bed he had been lying on not but a few minutes ago. There had to be medical supplies somewhere…there just had to be.

Lucky for them Bastion decided to tell them about the submarine.

[]][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][]

When Amy next saw light she was sore all over. How long had she been there, seated against the wall?

Amy looked around and noticed that the hallway was still semi dark and no one seemed to be looking for her. She probably passed out for maybe ten minutes if not less.

Holding her right arm, Amy gets up from her spot on the floor and makes her way to the infirmary.

For some reason her head hurts. Maybe she had a concussion of some kind…wait…if Jaden sees her like this he'll panic. No, Jaden has other things to worry about.

When the infirmary comes into view, Amy lets go of her arm, and acts as normal as she possibly can. As if nothing is wrong and everything will soon be okay.

"So, we'll go get the medicine while you guys and Amy stay and guard this place."

Amy stops at the sound of Jaden's voice.

"Okay"

That's Alexis, "Hey, guys where ya going?" she asks

"Oh, Amy! There you are I was getting worried! Yeah we're going out to find a submarine so we can find medicine for Blaire." Jaden says

"Oh, okay…but Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll come back."

Jaden looks confused, "Uh, yeah, sure I'll come back I mean we're just going out to get medicine."

Amy nods, "Yes, I know but we don't know what's out there."

Jaden shakes his head, "No, but I have to go Amy it'll help Blair and whoever else gets sick."

Amy sighs, "Alright Jaden, just be careful." She turns to Jessie and Jim standing next to Axel and Adrian, "You guys, be careful too, okay?"

They nod, surprised, "Okay."

Amy, Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry see them off with a wave and eventually the figures of her brother and his friends disappear and she stops waving (with her good hand).

She turns to the other three, "I'll keep watch while you guys set up a barrier, if that's alright?"

They nod and go to gather some students to help them and Amy stands there, alone in the desert wondering what to tell Jaden about what she had heard.

While she did know Adrian was allying himself with a bad being or person or whoever he was talking to, she knows he has a good heart and she doesn't want Jaden to be hateful to him. It didn't seem to fit Jaden's nature to hate, but Adrian had been with the being that hurt her and Jaden could be very hateful to those who hurt his sister. Amy's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of shifting sand

Amy looks over to where it came from and sees a really big Scorpion. It appears to be wearing red and silver armor with a blade on the end of its tail instead of a stinger. It growls and clicks at her as if threatening her to move out of the way. Amy throws on her pistol shaped duel deck knowing what the scorpion was planning to do.

Amy ignores the pain that laces up her arm.

"Sorry, but you've got to get through me first!" She tells it

It beeps again at her and she recognizes the monster as Needle Burrower, one of the new turbo duel cards. A face up card suddenly appears in front of the monster and Amy realizes that the duel had begun.

She can't tell what the face up card says but its not a monster because it's in the spell and trap card zone. One face down cards appears next to it and another face down card appears in the monster zone. The scorpion moves its left claw in a "bring it on" fashion.

"All right, my draw." Amy draws a card and look at her hand, "First I'll play the spell card Giant Trunade to send all of your spell and trap cards back to your hand."

A tornado with strong winds appears and destroys the two spell/trap cards and Amy gets excited.

'_It's been a while since I've dueled.'_

"Next, I'll summon Koa'ki Meru dragon!" Amy slaps her card down on her duel disk and a bright blue dragon appears on the field, "Go! Destroy his face down!"

The card flips face up and it's Mystic Tomato. Amy places two cards face down and ends her turn, but thanks to Meru's effect she has to show her opponent one dragon type monster in her hand. After doing so the scorpion starts his turn. The scorpion plays the same face up spell card as before, but Amy gets rid of it by activating her quick spell Mystical Space Typhoon. His card is blown to dust and he lets out an angered beep.

'_Are scorpions supposed to beep? Oh no wait, I forgot it's also a machine type monster.'_

It summons a KA-2 Des Scissors and the machine attacks her dragon, but its attack points are 900 attack points lower than her dragon's, which is 1900 attack points. Her unspoken question is answered when the scorpion plays Limiter Removal, a card that doubles all machine type monsters on the field till the end of that turn, when the turn ends however, the machine type monsters are destroyed.

His machine attacks my monster and Amy's life points go down to 3900, having started at 4000 When the scorpion activates Des Scissors effect Amy plays the reverse trap card Divine Wrath. She sends one card to the graveyard to negate the effect and the scorpion's monster is destroyed.

At this point both fields are bare with no cards on the field, if Amy can draw the right card she can win.

Amy draws and smiles, "I summon Dread Dragon! Attack that scorpion directly!"

Amy's dragon, which looks like an old lady, roars at the scorpion knocking it back a few feet and his life points go down to 2900. Amy ends her turn and the scorpion summons Genex Ally Duradark with 1800 attack points. The new machine fires a beam from its hand and destroys Dread Dragon. Some of the beam gets around her dragon and hits Amy. Her life points go down to 3200 as she's blown backwards. Amy flinches at the pain shooting through her forearm and gets up. Thanks to her dragon's effect she adds Delta Flyer to her hand. The scorpion gestures with its tail for her to go. Amy draws and looks at her hand.

"I activate the spell card dark hole!" she yells at the scorpion and a big black hole appears on the playing field swallowing his monster, "I bet you can guess what it does."

The hole disappears and Amy summons Delta Flyer, "Attack him directly!" Her dragon whips its tail out and hits the scorpion dealing 1500 points of damage.

Its life points go down to 1400 and it lets out another angry beep.

"Oh, can it you sand devil I got you fair and square!" Amy crosses her arms with a huff, but quickly uncrosses them for the pain that shoots through her arm.

A card appears face down in the scorpion's monster zone and it gestures for her to go. Amy draws a card and sacrifices her Delta Flyer to summon Strong Wind dragon. Wind whips out in all directions a breaks some windows on the school.

'_oops'_

The big blue and green dragon lets out a big roar and waits for Amy's orders. His attack points go up thanks to his effect and Amy gives him her go.

"Attack his face down with Strong Wind!" Amy points at the face down card and without hesitation her dragon uses its wings to create a strong gust of wind that blows the card off the field.

"Thanks to my monsters effect you take damage equal to the difference between my dragon's attack points and your monsters defense points."

A tornado created from the wind, hits the scorpion and blows it backwards into the air and out of sight.

Amy whistles at how far it goes. Before she has any time to relax, however, she sees the ground split across, right in front of duel academy. A dark figure shoots out of the new crevice. The darkness disappears and in its place stands a REALLY big machine.

'_No way! That's Machina Force! How'd it get here?'_

Amy starts to freak out a bit knowing that a monster with 4600 attack points could destroy the school just by stepping on it.

'_Think Amy, THINK! I got it!'_

Amy takes out 5 cards from her deck and spots the spell card she's looking for, Dragon's Mirror. Before she can change her mind she jams her spell card into her duel disk and removes from play the four dragon's in her graveyard, one of which was sent by Divine Wrath, and her Strong Wind dragon on the field.

"To destroy this school you'll have to go through me…."Amy pauses for a moment to let her spell card take effect.

Dragon's Mirror lets the user remove from play, from the side of the field and the graveyard, fusion material monsters listed in order to summon any fusion dragon monster card.

Amy sent five dragons to the grave to bring out her Five-Headed Dragon.

_**Two years ago…**_

"_Amy it has come to my attention that you are a strong young duelist and our best yet. It has also come to my attention that a certain card that I locked away years ago needs someone strong enough to control it." Kiba, the principal of the school stood in front of Amy with the duel king himself in his office._

"_Amy…this card has been used for bad purposes in the past, but it's not the duel monster that is evil, but the user." The duel king says, "You have a good heart, I believe that this card will be good in your possession."_

"_Thank you, sirs" Amy says, her eyes wide in awe as they hand her the card_

_**Present…**_

An enormous dent in the air opens up to let an even bigger monster out to face Machina Force.

The powerful aura her dragon emits almost knocks her over, but the wind it summons does that by itself. The wind also takes out the front doors and the remaining windows.

**With the Submarine group….**

"Hey, what's that?" Adrian asks Jaden when they see two **really** big monsters facing off.

He smirks recognizing one of the monsters and replies with, "And you guys doubted her dueling abilities."

"We should hurry back." Axel says and the rest nod in agreement before taking off.

**Back with Amy**

The commotion has brought students to the entrance of Duel Academy.

Amy's dragon has 5 heads as its name suggests and each one is different depending on its element. The rest of the dragon is yellow with claws on the tip of its wings.

"Go! Protect the school!"

With a really big ROAR he unleashes his power on the machine. The Machina Force was blown to pieces and along with her eardrums.

"Did you have to roar that loudly?" Amy asks him

It snorts and disappears back into her deck. Amy puts the cards in her hand back into her deck as well.

Alexis and Syrus run out as Amy's bio-band activates. Her knees feel like jelly, but she holds her ground.

"Amy, are you okay? The other barriers are built we just need another one here." Alexis says

"That's good and yes, I'm alright." Amy's lying about the last part, her arm is on fire and her legs feel like jelly.

"On the other hand maybe not." Amy says as her vision goes black and she passes out.

**TBC…**

**I DID IT! I MANAGED TO POST CHAPTERS! Of course it was a pain in the butt 'cause I had to shut my computer down every five minutes, but who cares! Happiness! **

**!**

**!**

**!**

… **Okay, happy time is over now the Gemini Emerald Tiger wishes for reviews…please…pretty please…*puppy eyes*pweeeeeeeese **


	10. Sleeping on our feet

_**I'm baaaaaaaaack *evil grin***_

_**I severly apologize for the huge gap in updates and unfortunately I can't promise gaps will get shorter but I will try.**_

_**I own nothing but Amy.**_

**Chapter 9**

_Gone….gone was there home, because of the twolegs and their…monsters. Ever since she had been a kit she had known that the monsters that raced down the black path had that name for a reason, but never had the name suited them so well. _

_Why… why had the twolegs invaded their home. What had Riverclan or any of the other clans done to make them destroy their haven. Twolegs were always crazy in the head, but why…why destroy the place where she and many other cats had grown up._

_It didn't matter anymore because now Amy was putting her faith in the three cats who had been sent by starclan to find a new home. She had to, she didn't have any other option left. And because of that her clan along with the three others were passing through this horrid mountain in the worse conditions._

_The clan had lost its medicine cat and some of its elders as well. Mudfur and the elders were too old to be on this long, hard journey. What was left of the clan was exhausted and half starved cats from kit to the apprentice to the warrior._

_It's funny, looking back at how tense the rivalry between clans was in the forest to the 'great journey' as the leaders are calling it, to right here and now. Instead of four clans, brought together by grief and suffering, there was only one group of cats._

_The distinct scents of each clan had molded into one. _

"_Dawnpool, are you alright?" a voice snapped her out of her train of thought_

"_Yes, Eagleheart I'm fine." The Shadowclan deputy had become a slow…partner with her and the other deputies. The cats of the night had been the last of the clans to warm up to each other, but even then they still like to sleep in the same area as other Shadowclan cats._

_The four clans were now crossing a narrow path along a Cliffside overhanging a deep trench. If any cat fell they would surely die on impact with the ground…where ever it was._

_The sound of shifting rocks made Dawnpool's ears perk and her gaze to shift in front of her. A Shadowclan apprentice just behind Eagleheart let out a yowl of terror as the ground beneath his feet closed in on itself. _

_Thinking quickly Dawnpool launched herself at the apprentice and grabbed him by the scruff. For one horrid moment she thought, 'we're going to die!' before she threw herself at Eagleheart who in turn grabbed her scruff and hauled her and the apprentice up what little way they had to go._

_Gently, she set the spooked and shaken apprentice down. The poor thing wasn't going to have it though and latched himself close to her and buried his face in her chest fur still trembling. She looked up at Eagleheart who in turn gave her a long look before starting to move forward again. _

_Dawnpool looked down at the apprentice and nudged him forward gently. _

_They had overcome this terrifying obstacle, but who knew what else was in store for the lost cats._

…..

Amy's eyes opened to the sound of banging. She slowly looked over to where the sound was coming from and her eyes widened.

The nice nurse lady had her back pushed up against her desk and other various items against the door. The noise was coming from the fists of students banging on the door.

Amy sat up and winced when she jostled her arm. She glanced down at it and saw it was in a splint and a sling.

The nurse looked up at her and said, "Thank goodness you're awake I was getting worried."

"How long have I been out?" Amy asked as she scrambled over to help hold the door.

"About…four hours, I don't know what kind of monsters you use or how much energy is needed to summon one, but others have only been out for two hours tops. I suggest you be careful in the future since I know you won't give up dueling for a while in this type of world with duel monsters all over the pla-"

A loud bang that almost made her lose her grip stopped her talking and Amy took the full brunt of the weight that the fists and various items along with the doors. The nurse quickly got back up and helped her. She continued on what she was saying, "I scanned your arm and I found the bone was fractured-BANG-so I put it in a splint and sling-BANG-you'll have to wear it until I deem it alright."

BANG!

"We can't keep this up forever!" Amy yelled

She looked over at Blair's bed. Blair had obviously seen better days. Her condition had neither worsened nor gotten better.

They had to do something about the rowdy teens outside if they wanted to keep Blair safe. Amy looked around and saw her hat, duel disk, holster, board, and strap on a chair next to her bed.

"I have an idea." Amy said and the nurse looked back over at her. She silently watched as Amy picked up her stuff and put them on, then stood up on her own bed and took the air vent off from the ceiling.

"Be careful." She said worriedly as she knew she wouldn't be able to stop Amy.

Amy frowned and knit her eyebrows together before using her one good arm to pull herself up as carefully as she could. Which wasn't saying much, needless to say she had to take a minute to let the pain return to dull throb. Before crawling to where she thought was the way to the hall.

It didn't take her long to find another air vent. She shuffled herself around carefully before kicking the vent off and dropping down. Sure enough students who had been banging on the nurses door turned to her.

"I just want you guys to know that if I die today you and anybody else including Jaden is to stay out of my room and not touch my duel stuff."

And with that she whipped out her duel board, shoved it under her feet and took off.

…

"So if the whole school has been turned into mindless zombies then how do we get this stuff to Blair?" Axel asked

The gang, minus Syrus and Chazz were hiding out in the boy's bathroom. Not long after the medicine team had arrived back they had been attacked by students then rescued by Hassleberry and Alexis. Jaden had been scanning the crowed for his sister and finally asked where she was.

"She's in the nurse's office. She fought off this really big duel monster that I've never seen before." Alexis said

"Is she alright?" Jaden hurriedly asked

"Yes, Jaden she's fine." Alexis assured him

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief before rapidly inhaling it back in when Hassleberry said, "Except for the fractured arm."

"WHAT!?"

…..

"Worse idea ever!" Amy yelled, she was going slow enough on her duel board for the zombie students to keep up but fast enough to keep out of reach. Oh, how she wanted so bad to leave them in the dust and her want only grew as more students joined the originals.

"Roooaarrr!" Amy looked over at Horus who had joined her in the chase flying alongside her.

"Glad we agree." She looked back at the road in front of her. Her eyes got wide and she gasped as Jaden and the others had come out of nowhere.

"INCOMING!" she yelled as she slammed her foot on the brake and did her best to avoid hitting anybody. Of course her best wasn't good enough as the sudden loss of power ran her board into the ground and flung her off and into Jim.

"Owwww" She whined before realizing she had just knocked Jim down, "Holy shit! Jim you okay?"

She looked up at him from her place on top of him a worried expression on her face. Jim just moved his hat out of his eyes and smiled at her.

"I do believe I'm alright mate. What about you?" he said

"Arm hurts but I'll live…" she trailed off as their position registered in her mind. Jim had one arm wrapped around her waist while his other was on his hat and Amy was lying on top of him with her hands clutching his shirt.

They both blushed and helped each other up.

"Amy!" Jaden pulled her into a bear hug being carful of her arm, "you're okay!"

"Yes Jaden I'm alright." Amy said with a smile, "did you guys get the medicine?"

"You bet we did! C'mon we'll go take it to Blaire!" he said

"Um, I think Blaire is going to have to wait soldiers, we've got company!" Hassleberry said

Sure enough the group of teens Amy was being pursued by was gaining on them fast.

"He he, whoops. I forgot to mention I was leading some zombie students away from the nurse's office." Amy said sheepishly

"Roar" Horus helpfully supplied

…..

After much fleeing, hiding, grabbing (Blair), and, well, more fleeing, the group finally made it to the gym with everyone and in full health…well, minus Chazz and Syrus, who were zombies, and Amy and Blair who had a fractured arm and was sick.

"So…what do we do now?" Amy asked after administering and applying the first aid , as well as nursing Blair back to health.

"We need to find a way to turn everyone back into themselves." Alexis answered

"And…how do we do that?"

"…" silence meet Amy's question

"Well, this is just dandy." Amy plopped down to the ground and leaned herself up against the wall as everyone else joined her.

"We could set up barricades to hold them off while we think of something." Jaden suggested

"That's not a bad idea, why don't we all concentrate on holding those zombies off while we can." Alexis said

It wasn't long before barriers were set up over the school and students were posted as guards around the areas they still had control over.

"This is like some sick version of Risk." Amy said

"Amy, have you ever even played Risk?" Jaden asked her

"Nope." The students surrounding them that were listening to the conversation face palmed

Jaden went over to help Jessie with Blair and Amy was left standing in the middle of the gym. She looked around and saw some gloomy students sitting by themselves.

She put on an encouraging smile and went over to them.

…..

'_It looks like__** It's **__plan is working…whatever its plan is'_ Adrian looked over at the students that looked like they had given up.

"Hey! Why all the doom and gloom over here!" Adrian's head shot up from his brooding to see Amy come over with radiant smile.

"C'mon you guys we haven't lost the battle yet, you guys have friends and family waiting for you back home right? Well if you're not going to fight for yourselves fight for them! Think of how sad they'll be when they realize you've given up on yourself already!"

Amy went on like that, giving the teens reason after reason to not give up and by the time she was done all the feelings of defeat in the atmosphere vanished. One by one students went to different areas of the school to help.

'_Sh-she just got rid of all the negative thoughts in the surrounding atmosphere! Amy could pose a definite problem in __**It's**__ plan…wait a second, her arm…it couldn't have been fractured just by dueling a duel monster! From what Alexis told us about her duel there is no way Amy could_'ve _fractured her arm. Unless…she was the one that was behind the door that time in the library! But, she didn't say anything…I wonder why…..'_

….

"Dinner time!" At the sound of Dorothy's voice student's heads shot up and at the prospect of food ran over to see what she had made.

Much to the students' disappointment the duel ghouls had taken over the food storage and all that was available was made into brown Jell-O.

"Yes! I love Jell-O!" Amy yelled and the students that had already eaten theirs nodded in agreement.

"It's great! I just wish I had a little more." Hassleberry said sadly and Dorothy's head dropped as well

"You know there isn't a lot left." Amy said

"Hey! We want more!" An obelisk blue complained and before they knew it a riot had broke out. Fortunately thanks to Axel it was quickly broken up.

Hassleberry growled, "If we could just get to the food storage we could have more!"

The night ended with a troubling though, _'the situation just keeps getting worse…'_

…

The next morning, the three students who had begun the riot were missing.

"How'd they sneak out of here?" Axel asked

"My fault, they got out through a window. I thought my crew had it nailed down tight enough." Jim said

"It's too risky to go out and look for them." Bonaparte said

Just then a voice came out over the speakers, one that was familiar to the group.

"Marcel?" Blair asked

"Where'd your accent go?" Jaden asked

"_Silence! Marcel is nothing but a shell for me. I rule this world and my duel soldiers!"_

"A shell? What does he mean?" Jessie asked

"It means Marcel has been possessed by a duel spirit." Amy answered, her usual carefree attitude gone.

"What?"Blair asked in disbelief

"_Your sister is right Jaden, now then I have a proposition to make…"_

…_._

"Okay, raise your hand if you think this is a bad idea." Amy said

No one raised their hands.

"No? It's just me? I'm the only one here who thinks that Jim, Jessie, and Axel dueling those creeps is a bad idea?"

"Amy it's the only option we have to get food." Alexis said

"Well yeah, but I mean doesn't anyone else think that maybe, I don't know, we don't have the supplies to treat them with if they get seriously injured!"

"Amy calm down they'll be fine." Jaden said

"I'll calm down when we're back at our apartment watching a movie! I can't watch I'm going inside."

Amy walked slowly back to the gym thinking hard about what to do about Marcel when she ran straight into Blair.

"Ow! Oh, sorry Blair, are you okay?" Amy asked seeing the look on her face

"Amy! Oh! No, I'm alright." She told her

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked her

"I went to-Amy?!" **Thud. **Blair looked down at the now unconscious teen.

"Oh no! What do I do?" Blair panicked

**Amy's p.o.v.**

_The moon shined brightly against the midnight black sky, its light piercing through the night to rest on top of the river. Dawnpaw gazed at the reflection, lost in thought. _

'_Why is it' Dawnpaw thought, 'that even though I'm just like them, they judge me based on my fur color? I can swim, I can hunt, I can fight, so then…why does no one like me?'_

_More than anything in the world Dawnpaw wanted to be treated like any other cat around. She was so willing to give her life for her clan, so much so that if her clan leader told her to end her life for the sake of the clan, she would. So why was it that they looked at her with those eyes? Eyes holding wariness, and even fear. What made her so different that they would look at her like that?_

_Yes, more than anything in the world, even if it meant ending her own life, she wanted those eyes, if only for a moment, to hold acceptance and maybe, just maybe, love._

…

Amy woke to a cheering crowd. Jim, Jessie, and Axel had all won their duels.

'_Maybe things are finnaly looking up.'_ Amy thought

"Hey Amy! Where ya been?" Jaden asked

"Nowhere in particular, just taking a nap." She said

"Really? Blair said you collapsed." He eyed her suspiciously

"Ah, yes. See, I was so tired I fell asleep on my feet."

"Well, alright. I'll let it go THIS time."

Amy smiled, but inside she almost cracked. Jaden, however innocent the act had been, had looked at her with THOSE eyes.

**TBC…..**

_**Reviews are loved**_


End file.
